Audio and videocassette tape players/recorders are known. In operation of these devices, a suitable cassette, such as an audio or videocassette, containing audio or videotape, respectively, is inserted into the tape players device. FIG. 1 shows an illustrative example of a portion of an audiocassette tape player device and an audiocassette tape. From the audiocassette player, spindles S1, S2 are shown. These spindles are utilized to assist in spooling audiocassette tape from tape reels T1, T2. In operation, one of the tape reels T1, T2 operates as a supply reel, supplying audio tape, and the other operates as a take-up reel, to ensure that the audio tape is properly spooled on take up. The path of the audio tape is typically guided by two guide rollers (not shown), contained in the audiocassette, to pass over a position 130 wherein the read/write head of the audiocassette can contact the audiocassette. The audio cassette player has a capstan 120, that passes through a hole contained in audiocassette, and a pinch roller 110. During play, record, fast-forward, etc, of the audio tape, the capstan 120 and pinch roller 110 come together with the audio tape positioned there between, for the purposes of pulling the audio tape from the supply reel so that the tape-up reel can spool it. A videocassette player operates in a similar fashion.
Further, it is known that an audio interface, having a similar form factor of an audiocassette, may be utilized so that a portable compact disc (CD) player may be played through a fixed stereo system, such as a car stereo, having an audio cassette player. In operation, the audio interface has an extension cord that plugs into line level outputs on the CD player. The audio interface is intended to be inserted into the cassette player of the car stereo and has a controllable magnetic source that roughly corresponds to the position 130 discussed above. Thereafter, when the CD player plays a CD, the CD content controls the magnetic source to produce a corresponding magnetic field. The read/write head of the audiocassette player reads this magnetic field and thereby, the audio cassette player reproduces the CD content over the car speakers.
Portable solid state players are also known, such as those that play moving picture expert group 3 (MP3) compliant audio content as well as content stored in other formats. These solid state players store content in a solid state memory in a compressed form. During a play operation, the content is converted back to a rough equivalent of the original uncompressed content and is typically reproduced via a speaker or headphone. Solid state players are becoming more and more popular since they are sturdy, resist skipping of the content due to impact during the play operation, and are very portable. A particular version of the solid state player is constructed having an audiocassette form factor so that content stored on the solid state player may be played via a fixed stereo system similar to as discussed for the portable CD player.
All of these portable players share a common limitation in that they all are powered by a local power source. For portability, these portables typically contain a battery power source. The battery power source may be either of rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries. Problematically, either of these battery sources have a fixed relatively short time interval in which the portables may be played and then the batteries must be changed or recharged. To extend operation of the portables, they may be plugged into a fixed power supply, for instance via a car cigarette lighter socket, an alternating current power source, etc, for playing and charging operations but this requires additional charging apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.